I Won't Give Up
I Won't Give Up - песня Jason Mraz. Кавер исполнен Big Time Rush и Селеной Гомез на благотворительном концерте Селены 20 января 2012 года в Лос-Анджелесе. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300px|Big Time Rush and Selena Gomez Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxWhen I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky Or a beautiful sunrise There's so much they hold And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far To be right where you are How old is your soul? I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up And when you're needing your space To do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting To see what you find 'Cause even the stars they burn Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it No, I won't give up I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not And who I am I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up Still looking up. I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up) God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved) We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved) God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it) I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up Перевод Когда я смотрю в твои глаза, Это все равно, что смотреть на ночное небо Или на прекрасный восход солнца. Они так много в себя вмещают. И совсем, как старые звезды, Вижу, ты прошла такой долгий путь, Чтобы оказаться там, где ты есть. Сколько лет твоей душе? Я не поставлю крест на нас, Даже если небо нахмурится. Я отдаю тебе всю свою любовь. Я все еще не опускаю головы. И когда ты хочешь побыть одна, Чтобы найти свой путь в жизни, Я буду здесь терпеливо ждать, Чтобы увидеть то, что ты отыщешь. Потому что даже звезды сгорают, А некоторые даже падают на землю. Нам нужно многое узнать. Бог знает, мы этого заслуживаем. Нет, я не поставлю крест на нас. Я не хочу быть кем-то, кто так легко уходит. Я здесь, чтобы остаться и повлиять на то, что я могу изменить. Наши различия во многом учат нас, как Использовать ресурсы и таланты, что мы имеем. Да, у нас многое стоит на кону. И, в конце концов, ты все равно останешься мне другом. По крайней мере, мы предположили, что из наших отношений что-то получится. Мы не расстались. Мы не перегорели. Нам пришлось научиться идти друг другу навстречу и уступать без помощи мира. Мне пришлось узнать, чем я обладаю, а чем нет, И кто я такой. Я не поставлю крест на нас, Даже если небо нахмурится. Я отдаю тебе всю свою любовь. Я все еще не опускаю головы. Я все еще не опускаю головы. Я не поставлю крест на нас. (Нет, я не поставлю крест на нас.) Бог знает, я достаточно упрям. (Я упрям. Я - любовь.) Нам нужно многое узнать. (Мы - жизнь. Мы - любовь.) Бог знает, мы этого заслуживаем. (И мы этого заслуживаем.) Я не поставлю крест на нас, Даже если небо нахмурится. Я отдаю тебе всю свою любовь. Я все еще не опускаю головы.